


The Partner

by Arden_Trans_and_Dumb



Category: Monster
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Character, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive, soft boy, teen, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb/pseuds/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb
Summary: A vent story that has sat on my computer for a long while. Original Concept.
Kudos: 1





	The Partner

The Partner.

The unrelenting numbness of inactivity sat over him all too much and with a burdensome unfamiliarity. Despite the fact that he was alone for the first time in a long time, there was nothing that he felt could be conducted without the watchful eyes of his shadow. Too many run ins with that of the shockingly abusive and degrading type has stained his receptions to his loneliness. He scanned his room to see that he was in fact alone. He initiated harassing calls out into the open as if to lure in any individuals within the vicinity that he should be wary of. He left his room and paced down the narrow brown apartment hallway to see that nothing was home. There were no responses, no surprises, nothing.   
“He… cant be gone for too long.” Alex cursed under his breath, still weary of what might be around him.  
Eyes scanning every inch and every shadow around him already confirmed what he had just began to recognize. He was truly alone. The sudden seclusion that he acquired from his shrunken room was rapidly overwhelming him with possibilities he only scarily dreamed of. It was a dreamily sense of self-fulfilling possibilities that led him to suddenly remove himself from the restrictions that were scared across him and to then suddenly consider all that has been denied of him since the day his tormentor has clung himself onto Alex’s side. This freedom called upon Alex’s mind in hopes that self-care would be the top priority once the chance had exposed itself.   
“I… need…” He whispered to himself, hearing his own desperation swelling.   
So much in need of care, so little time. Each second feeling like a dwindling wisp evaporating into the graying sky. He forbade it from plummeting any further. His eyes gave way to the very small vanity mirror that rested above his modest work desk. Almost mimicking a lunging fashion, he strode towards it with a new-found urgency that caught him by surprise. His mahogany eyes lit with a distraught wonder over his own reflection. He could instantly tell what was missing; a bastard standing over his shoulder, leaving dwindling yet damaging philosophy to rest on his head and thoughts like a crown of feces. Tormenting commentary began to poison his revolution of self-care.  
“No, fuck no. I’m not letting you win when you aren’t even here.”  
Following some bizarre internal rationale, Alex gripped the base of his shirt, tenderly tugging down at it as if to hide his waist, the way someone might hide their personal matters if they weren’t wearing pants. Peeling upwards with his fingers, he could sense a driving urgency to remove his shirt. His thoughts paraded on about wanting to digest his own physical form. Something about only seeing oneself through the prying and jabbing commentary of others caused the rising need to digest oneself for their own benefit. Without so much as a second consideration, Alex stripped himself of his shirt and let if fall like a mid-falls maple leaf. His eye lids fell to a comfortable position as his eyes fixated over his form. His leanness was a reasoning of harassment throughout his years. A fem body type with no hair to call his own and a non-muscular form gave ways to the names of obvious thinkers; faggot, queer, femme-bitch. Yet for the first time in a long time, Alex looked upon his body with an otherworldly mix of humility and regard. The pale and partial roundness of his stomach gave way to generous looking hips, especially for someone his modest height. No fur had broken through his illustrious skin, almost as if it knew that if it were too, Alex would have it removed in a heartbeat. Letting his eyes leave focus, he glared down towards his body and moved his hand to let his index finger rest just above his bellybutton. His tender and vulnerable flesh quaked at the contact as if any touch was by that of an unwanted intruder. Despite his bodily reactions, Alex persisted.  
“Soft…”  
His fingers began to circle around his navel with exploitative caution. The unrestrained texture of his skin allowed for an optimal sensation that felt exotic to him. Soft, tender, timid qualities allured him in the most spectacular ways. After a few dozen laps around his crevice’s, he began to travel north, towards his sternum which was hardly noticeable to him. His fingers drew towards his naval like a child drawn to its mother’s breasts. Perking arousal drew towards his chest causing the tightening and electricity in his nipples. Drawn to their need, Alex let his back arch in an impressive display as his palm rose to cup his flat chest and then pluck at his breasts with a strangely violent vigor. A surprising moan had escaped his lips that in turn, forced him to cover his mouth; a habit of containing himself due to others and yet, he found himself forgiving this intrusive acoustic and instead, returning to stroke his awkwardly sensitive chest.   
“Fff… “He forced his manners over his language as he could feel the obvious following sensations in his pants.   
Persistent to give anything and everything his attention, he clumsily reached down to solve his problems. It took a disturbing amount of effort to unlock himself and couldn’t help but think of comparing it to trying to find the right keys to the door while both your hands were occupied. He wasn’t ready to let his own short comings come between him and his release. Slamming his other hand on the table, he gave full focus to unleashing himself to gain the best grip he could and in all good time, he had freed his modest girth. He took to time to admire the rest of himself and aggressively got to the point. His momentary freedom was closing and to waste such an event on trying to free phallic body parts, he was going to spill out of himself. Starting with his pinky and then following up the rest of his fingers from his base up his shaft, he claimed himself as if to pull a sword from stone. Pulling up from the shaft, he caught a glimpse of the blood he trapped in the bulb of himself and understood the frustration he was withholding from the color.   
A burning crimson wave over took his thoughts as the bloodied concentration tore into him like a fight or flight instinct. Passionately he threw himself to the wolves of desire and found that he wasn’t going to last long. Tongue loose from his maw, he felt his knees near collapse at the ecstasy he was provoking. He let at himself with no thoughts or people he would wish to expose himself to but instead enjoyed himself and the puddle he would soon become. Feminine panting and soft squeaks of failed restraint pressed his spine to bend in suggestive and submissive tones only to prove deeper to himself of his sexual submissiveness to his bodily needs. Never had such restraint done him any good and now this release was only going to solidify that fact. Slamming a palm down on the desk before him, he felt a contraction deep within his holster that gave way to a swelling that nearly spread his fingers apart. Leaning in and pressing deep into the table, his cascading wave of divine pleasure pooled on the table before him, staining it with a husky scent that would’ve warded off the largest of mammals and shocked the most professional actors. Sheer volume led the length of his orgasm for several seconds before the beads of sweat and exhaustion began to trail not too far behind him. Leaning into the table, his girth slid against the puddles he created beneath him, offering him on last slick sensation as if to be remembered by. He drove a clean hand through his short auburn hair and shut his eyes to surrender his body and soul to the aftershocks that quaked his flesh and mended his desires into a larger picture. The heat of his body resonated in his small room for the entire session till it was reaped by an unforgiving and unwarranted cool breeze as if the cool fated hand of death had stroked itself across Alex’s rear and up their spine. The invisible tongue of suspicion and instinct had forced itself into existence and revoked any and all pleasure Alex had succumbed himself to. That’s when Alex knew…  
“Well wasn’t that cute.” His sullen and revoking tone tore across room with a divine power.  
Alex turned his head slowly to catch the demon in full view and felt its sight soaking in everything that going on, the sight of Alex in his moment.  
“You moan like a bitch in heat, I hope you know that. It’s not too often I get to see you like this.” His spoke once more, allowing the full intent of his tone to ravage at Alex’s thoughts.  
“How… long…”  
“The whole time.” His cavernous eyes swept the fulfillment from under Alex’ feet.   
The demon stood at an intrusive eight feet tall while in black void color jetted in the vacancy of the room, almost as if it was absorbing the light. His skull, like that of an adult deer housed twin voids of pitch blackness that Alex could only imagine were his eyes. Wisps of black tendrils emanated from his body as if to quake from his presence. Broad shoulders gave length to branching limbs whose texture mimicked that of burning wood and a provoking chest wrapped in ancient bandages to hide what nightmares might rest beneath, for his body was hollow. Though flesh and expressive muscles where vacant of his being, Alex could tell that a grin was emanating from his posture.  
“I was… I thought I was alone.” Shame filled the corners of Alex’s voice.  
“You are never alone with me. It’s been six years and you still don’t know this?”  
“You led me on…” Alex cursed. “You fuck…”  
“I did. I got to watch be all unchaste with yourself~.” His gravely and sensuous voice gave light to the underlying sadomasochism that he was famous for.  
“Why? Why?” Alex felt tears begin to well from his aching eyes, feeling raped by the monster’s eyes.  
“To witness the copulation of your body, the culling of your genitals. You know what I like~.”  
“You ego-maniacal fuck.” Alex cursed. “Why can’t you leave me alone Zahn? Just once.”  
Zahn turned his back on the poor being as went towards the window. His vacant eyes glaring out into the equally void world. The mirroring of their existence giving way to all that Zahn felt passionate about in this realm.   
“I thought I went over this with you on your twelfth birthday Alex. Haunted for eternity with no reason, always by your side to tear you back down to earth… blah… blah…” He chuckled over his repetition. “Need I go on?”  
Alex pulled himself from the rubble of his body as he saw the moment to make himself decent arose by the removal of the monster’s glare. The scent that emanated from his arousal only gave way to sicken him now. The indulgence that he momentarily admired now churned his stomach like a boat on an angry sea. Cleaning himself, Alex went to attack Zahn verbally to try and maintain a minimal amount of self-worth.  
“No, I Know the story. To be cursed with a wandering pervert and demon… blah… blah.”  
“You know it alright.” Zahn upheld a new-found enthrallment at Alex’s resistance. “In fact…” He continued as he turned around to see that Alex had already buttoned up his pants and cleaned the stains of his enjoyment.  
“In fact?” Alex questioned, sensing a tirade about to be unleashed.   
“You know it so well that you thought you were in the clear to start toying with yourself and prying at your flesh like a submissive bitch trying to catch the eye of your master… me.” His prying tone taking the event into a whole new consideration.  
“You think I displayed myself for you…. You of all people! A deranged cow skull monstrosity! You fuck! I would never display myself for you ever! You’re fucking crazy enough to think that I think of you as my master! Fuck you!”  
Zahn took a sick enjoyment out of his resistance and sensed it peeking a disturbing arousal deep within his void. All serious mannerism of power and divinity that he had been holding evaporated over this new sensation.   
“I’m admiring this little resistance… feeble as it is. I think I like it when you scream.”  
Alex covered his mouth in disgust over detecting his erotic insinuation. The bastard… he thought. The twisted demonic bastard.  
“Also…” he pried. “Your father will be in the apartment in three… two… one… and you aren’t even decent.”  
The door slammed open with a familiar aggression that indicated the desire for instant intoxication. A sluggish stammering and crawling for the liquor cabinet that was bigger than the pantry invaded Alex’s thoughts.  
“This argument isn’t over Zahn…” Alex hissed as he threw the nearest shirt on.  
“I’m sure it isn't~.”  
Alex let his eye rest against the caverns of Zahn’s expression for just a swift moment until the resistance that the beast emanated proved to be too much. Leaving Zahn within his only true domicile, Alex left the room and stumbled through the mud tinted hallway to see that his father had left the door to the apartment in. Before leaving the hallway to let in the sights of the damaged TV room and sloppy kitchen, Alex took several deep breaths as to stabilize himself and ready his brain for battle against his father. Tender steps led him to the open door so he could softly close it behind him. However, its scratchy and rusted bolts made for a distressing noise that emanated across the floor, reaching the ears of his father who was head deep into the refrigerator.  
“Could you possibly be any more annoying then you already are?” he asked as his elbows knocked expired sauce bottles onto the cracked tile floor.  
Alex sighed as his hand fell from the frame of the door. His eyes rested against the floor, feeling that his stomach wasn’t ready to digest the sight of his father. Clattering and falling bottles took up any airtime Alex could use to start what would eventually become an argument.  
“If you’re looking for any alcohol, we’re all out. The drain drank the secret stash that was in the back of the fridge.” Alex muttered with a slight hint of personal victory.  
The tinkering sounds within the fridge ceased and Alex’s father slowly revealed himself from the cool hutch. As soon his sight was freed, his father’s eyes were locked onto Alex. Burning pupils emanated a deep ingrained hate that could only be birthed from consistent years spite generated from the existence of an inconvenience.   
“You just love fucking with your pop and everything he enjoys, don’t you?”   
“If it means saving me a trip to the sheriffs department, yes I do.”  
“You’re a fuck you know that.” He rose from his crouching position and exposed his fully dirtied condition. Tattered jeans and various food stains were classic depictions of his condition outside his drunken nature; a condition that he preferred not to be in as frequent as he could.  
“Did you deposit your check into your account like we talked about John.” Alex uttered, refusing to acknowledge and parental connection to the drunken slob before him. “You know rent is coming and you and I know that you make enough to cover it.”  
“It’s my money and I can do what I want with it.” John hissed as his broken bloodshot eyes led him to a greasy olive tinted lazy boy adjacent to the kitchen. He collapsed into it with a familiar distress. He reached down under the chair and peeled back the fabric valance to expose a half empty bottle of scotch whiskey. It took all of Alex’s drive to keep him from grabbing it out of his hand.  
“I can’t keep paying for the rent… and the food.” Alex’s voice softly shifted to that of prayerful tenor. “You have a fucking union job; you can pay for something! Anything except booze and… and…”   
“Finish that sentence and I swear.” John slurred as he cracked his neck with vigor.  
“John, you need to…”  
“Need to what? Help in a shitty apartment where my son refuses to recognize his father? To even understand what I’m going through?”  
“You’re an alcoholic in denial who doesn’t even have the brains to hide the fact that all your money goes to some poor deluded hooker. Grow the fuck up John.”  
John rose in his seat so that his spine was erect. An aged and grizzled hand fashioned into a pointed expression before folding into a fist.   
“Don’t you start talking like your bitch mother. I’ve done away with that slut for ten blissful years and I refuse to let you start reviving her.” He slouched back into his throne of slop. “You got half an hour to get out of here. I’ve got a meeting tonight; regardless you’re a burger bitch tonight, aren’t you?”   
“I haven’t worked there in two years you idiot.” A sense of self defense overwhelms Alex.  
“Whatever it is, it better get this month’s rent payed.”  
“Sounded like a threat…”  
Johns eyes left his bottle and hovered towards Alex with an almost depraved complexion. Grasping into his chair he fumbled between the crack of the seat cushion and the frame.   
“It was and is.” John hissed while is logic vacant and strained senses refused to leave Alex’s center. Despite his sinister tone, his actions of reaching into the couch seemed to be fruitless. His growing frustration only warranted his last bit of rage.   
“Listen you faggot!” John snapped at in lack of accessibility to his persuasive tools. “You get the fuck out of this flat before I kick you out.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice, I was leaving anyway. I’ll be back in time to turn you over so you don’t choke on your own vomit in your sleep. I’m hoping you die of syphilitic insanity before I get back but one can only hope.” Alex spoke in a surprisingly calm tone as he turned away from the disgusting spectacle before him and headed back through the hallway and into his room. There, Zahn was still existing and floating around almost aimlessly. Ignoring the fact that he was merely contemplating his next action, Alex grabbed a black messenger bag on the ground that was next to a pair of four-year-old dusky shit-kickers. Tying them hastily and slinging the sack around his figure, he headed out of his room and bypassed his father, rushing out the door.

2

Alex wasted no time exiting the premises. Crossing the all too familiar and poorly lit parking lot was a travel that Alex had made many times. This moment in the dark was a dime a dozen and nothing was any different than the last time he was evicted. Clutching the strap of his messenger bag was nothing more than an animistic instinct at this point in their life. Heavy emotionally weighted bags rested under their eyes as footsteps began to get heavy with sensitive and self-degrading thoughts. Their stance and strong will against the disgusting display that was their father was now dissolving into a cavalcade of blame placed on themselves. Regrets, treatment, not being the ‘son’ they could’ve been.  
“So, the kitten still has some bite left in them? I was certain that you had lost all will to fight; especially with last week being as heavy as it was.” Zahn’s voiced pierced the veil of the night sky.  
“Why are you bothering to talk to me right now? I’m sort of a hormonal wreck right now.”  
“Oh I can tell Alex.” Zahn’s footsteps matched Alex’s. His skull swung down to meet the same height of his torture victim.  
“Listen, we have this discussion every time we…” Alex corrected themselves. “…every time I go to work. I don’t need your philosophical mind fucks right now.”  
“Like you have a choice.”   
Alex found it hard to stop themselves from grinding their teeth in frustration. They knew where this argument would lead them; just like it has in the past, escape was only through killing themselves and even then, the possibility of this monster drifting along with them in space or any sense of death was always prevalent.   
“Given in yet?” Zahn teased as he shifted to the left side of Alex; his endless eyes lingering on Alex’s senses.   
Alex refused to respond as they finally exited the complex and found themselves on the sidewalk. It was lit just a little better than their home ground but was still eerie enough to make anyone walking alone uneasy and on guard.   
“The work at the dock has gotten much more demanding. I need to be able to focus and that means that if I can be spared an emotional crisis then I would really appreciate it.” Alex’s voice wasn’t demanding or conflicting. It was barren of any real emotion and instead simply stood within the air waiting to be clutched by the monsters’ conscience. 

“Selling smelly fish is so difficult isn’t Alex? Stop acting like you deserve pity for such a simple expectation.” Zahn mocked as he rose to reach his peak elevation.   
“You hardly stick around or focus on what I do. How would you know how hard or not hard it is?”


End file.
